


Hoʻolohe

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Never assume someone doesn't speak your language.





	Hoʻolohe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Hoʻolohe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164363) by [Navy_Attic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic)



> Full disclosure: I speak maybe 8 words of Hawaiian, all of them very badly. But I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that none of the people in this story speak it any better than Google Translate. Forgive me if Google and I butchered it. :)

“Yeah, well, Mary, maybe you should actually go to work regularly. I hear it helps with keeping a job.” 

Danny couldn’t help overhearing the conversation as a guy came around the corner in the grocery store. He slowed as he saw Danny, giving him a smile and a nod. Danny couldn’t help noticing how nice the blue eyes looked in a chiseled face, framed by crisp, slightly curly brown hair. 

“Excuse me,” the guy said, leaning past Danny to reach into the refrigerated section and pull out a pack of beer. The guy straightened, glancing at Danny’s neck before giving him a smirk. “Nice tie.” 

“Thank you,” Danny said, even though the sarcasm had been evident. 

“Maybe a little out of place in Hawaii, though,” the guy said, scanning the next section before glancing back at Danny again. “Just a thought.” The guy juggled his phone, pressing it against his ear again before he said, “E kala mai, e Mary akā, ponoʻoe eʻike i kēia kanaka.”

Danny did his best not to react, lest the guy realize Danny knew enough Hawaiian to get the gist of what he was saying. 

He was rewarded when the next words were, “Ua welaʻo ia.”

Oh, so he thought Danny was hot, did he? This might be a conversation worth hearing more of. Danny made a show of reading the ingredients on a pot pie, listening as the guy continued. “No, haole. I kahi kaula. Akā, hoʻomanaʻo iā Alan?”

Alan? Clearly if the guy was asking Mary if she remembered Alan, that couldn’t be this guy’s boyfriend. 

“ʻAʻohe oʻuʻano,” the guy said.

Oh, so he had a type? And it sounded like Danny was that type? Danny put the pot pie in his basket and grabbed the nearest package he could find and started looking at the label. 

“ʻAʻole,ʻaʻole au e nīnau iā ia.”

He’s not asking Danny out? Oh, please, Danny would find that Mary and pay her right about now if she convinced this guy to actually ask him out. 

“He kaikuahine weliweliʻoe. Ke hele nei wau. Aloha.” The guy stuff the phone into his pocket, glancing over his shoulder at Danny with a brief smile before heading back down the aisle.

“Hey,” Danny called out, before he could think better of it. When the guy turned, Danny put on his best smile. “Makemakeʻoe e hele e inu?”

It was worth the Hawaiian lessons he’d sat through for Grace’s benefit to see the guy’s eyes go huge as the blush crept up his neck to his face. 

After a couple of seconds, the guy slowly walked back down the aisle. “You, uh…you understood all that, did you?”

“Never assume just because someone wears a tie he doesn’t speak Hawaiian.”

The guy’s face got a little redder. “Sorry about that,” he said, holding out a hand. “Steve McGarrett.”

“Danny Williams.” Danny shook the hand, letting his own linger for a second before he let go. “And don’t worry about it—how about you buy me a drink to make up for it.” 

Steve gave him a slow smile that Danny could already tell was going to be trouble. “Okay,” Steve said, putting the beers back in the fridge. “Lead the way.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Hoʻolohe = Overheard  
> E kala mai, e Mary akā, ponoʻoe eʻike i kēia kanaka. = Sorry, but you should see this guy.  
> Ua welaʻo ia. = He’s hot.  
> I kahi kaula. Akā, hoʻomanaʻo iā Alan? = In a tie. But remember Alan?  
> ʻAʻohe oʻuʻano. = I do not have a type.  
> ʻAʻole,ʻaʻole au e nīnau iā ia. = No, I am not asking him out.  
> He kaikuahine weliweliʻoe. Ke hele nei wau. Aloha. = You’re an awful sister. I’m going now. Goodbye.  
> Makemakeʻoe e hele e inu? = Would you like to go get a drink?


End file.
